


Late

by GoldenVibe_Queen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart, Cisco and Lisa, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Living Together, cisco ramon - Freeform, goldenvibe - Freeform, lisa snart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVibe_Queen/pseuds/GoldenVibe_Queen
Summary: Lisa is almost late to her first day at work due to a tempting distraction.(I suck so bad at writing summary's for my fic's.)





	Late

“Dammit Ramon.” Lisa breathed, head tipped back, eyes closed. “I’m going to be late.”

She stood with her back pinned against the wall of the entryway to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend who was doing more than justice to a goodbye kiss.

“No you won’t babe.” Cisco said between the kisses he was trailing down her neck. “I can make portals, remember?”

Lisa didn’t reply, her fingers tangled in his hair and pulling his face up to hers, at the same time she hooked her leg over his hip, pulling their lower bodies together.

Cisco’s deep brown eyes stared lustily into her clear blue ones. “I’ve changed my mind.” He said, voice husky. “Maybe you’ll be late after all.”

“Just make it worth it.” She growled, crushing her lips to his, her tongue moving to meet his and explore his warm mouth.

His hand ran down her side, over her hip and came to rest on her thigh, his fingers digging slightly into her skin. Her fingers were still tangled in his hair and she tugged at the long dark locks in an attempt to bring their owner even closer. His lips moved over hers, his tongue pushing back against her, the fingers of his free hand sneaking under the hem of her shirt.

Lisa moaned softly into Cisco’s mouth at the touch of his wandering fingers against the skin of her stomach.

“Cisco…” She whispered against his still close lips, “If this turns into something more than an extremely hot make-out, I won’t be late, I’ll never even make it to work, ahhh-“ Her words faltered as his hand snuck farther up her shirt.” “H-hey, I really shouldn’t be late for my first day. Mmmm… We’ve gotta take a rain check on this.” She bit her lip to supress a whimper as his fingers brushed the bottom of her bra.

“Okay babe.” He said leaning in so close that his warm breath ghosted over the skin of her neck. “Just text me when you’re on your lunch break and I’ll portal over so we can finish this in a storage closet.”

He withdrew his hand from under her shirt leaving her skin feeling cold at the absence of his touch. He reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

“I won’t argue with that.” Lisa told him, dipping her head to steal a kiss from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
